


[podfic] Accident Prone

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[from text post] “I love you Peter, you accident prone goof”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Accident Prone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Accident Prone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15028) by hotfruits. 



**Download** : [MP3 (3.04 MBs)](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2009/Chronicles%20of%20Narnia/Accident%20Prone.mp3) (right click & save as)  
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic.

 **Archived** : [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/accident-prone)  
Thanks to the archivists who volunteer at the Audiofic Archive

 **Length** : 00:03:19


End file.
